Love that Never Fails
by Zidane Tribal loves Dagger
Summary: This story is the prologue to Wedding of Zidane and Dagger. It starts off when a guy named Goken, who was summoned to fight an new evil besides his brother Kuja. The guy is named Majin Buu. * I decided to take a twist from DBZ*. Along with Goken's saiy
1. Goken arrives in Alexandria

__

Title:Love that never falls

__

Author: Zidane Tribal

__

Notes: This is one of my fanfictions that will involve another character that isn't a FF member. I will play in this one as a character named Goken. If you have ever watch DBZ (DragonBall Z), you will know about saiyans, which Goken is. Goken, as well as he can do super saiyan powers, can also Trance and use those abilities. I got the idea while rping with a friend at school ~.^. Well, enjoy it, and please R&R! 

~***~***~

Love that Never Falls

***************

****

Chapter 1

Goken arrives to Alexandria

Goken walks through the gates of Alexandria. He looks down at a piece of paper that he held in his hands, "Man, where is this castle?" he asked himself in a low tone. He looks up from his paper and saw a huge sword towering above the horizon. He flies up a little bit, since saiyans can do that, and sees the castle, "I guess that is where I go." He lands back on the ground and walks through the streets of Alexandria. "This town is huge," he said, brushing back is dark, black hair from his eyes. He sees a ticket counter and asks the guy behind the booth, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure can," the ticket person said.

"Is the castle beyond there?" Goken points to an entry way to a harbor and a moat.

"Yes it is, why do you ask?"

"Because I got an invitation from a King Zidane and a Queen Garnet to come to the palace for some reason."

"Well, go ahead and go where you pointed at. Also, you have to show the summons to the boat person, or they won't let you in," the ticket person said, nodding, "be careful, sir."

"Thank you for your help," Goken said, going to the entry way to the castle moat.

The boat soldier came with the boat and asked Goken, "Are you entering the castle?"

"Yes," Goken said, showing the summon letter that he had received.

"Ok, climb aboard," the soldier said, going closer to the dock.

"Don't bother coming any closer," Goken said, stepping onto the boat with one little leap.

"Here we go," the soldier said, pushing the boat to the actual enterance of the castle. The castle looked much bigger than he imagined. Thinking of what to do when he saw the king and queen, he shook his head to clear some of the thoughts.

"Here's the enterance," the soldier said, and Goken jumped off.

"Thank you," Goken said, bowing to the soldier, "I must be on my way."

"Queen Garnet and King Zidane are on the balcony," the soldier said, "basically, go straight into the castle, go up the stairs and when you find a circular staircase, go up them and take a right."

"Thank you for your help," Goken said, going to the castle's doorway. Goken looks at all of the pictures and other things that were in the castle. He goes up the flight of stairs and sees a doorway at the end of the long, box shaped hall. He goes through the door, and sees the circular staircase that the soldier was talking about, and goes up them. He turns to the right and opens the big doors. He spots two soldiers guarding the staircases going down to the royal seating. He goes to one of the guards and looks at them.

"State your purpose here!" the guard commanded.

"I have been summoned by King Zidane and Queen Garnet."

"May I see the letter of summons?" the guard asked Goken as he hands over the summons. "Very well, you may proceede," the guard said, handing the letter back to Goken. 

"Thank you," Goken said, going through the stairs and seeing King Zidane for the first time.

"Hello," Goken said, looking at Zidane. Zidane looked the same, with his blue shirt, light-blue pants, blue-and-white tennis shoes, a dagger holder, and a dagger belt, which had his Ultima Weapon shethed. Zidane's tail twitched as Zidane turns to Goken.

"Hello, Goken," Zidane said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"How are you doing, your Majesity?" Goken said, shaking Zidane's hand.

"Please, just call me Zidane, I can't stand 'Your Majesity'. It drives me nuts," Zidane said, laughing a bit.

"Why did you summon me Zidane?" Goken asks.

"Dagger and I are going to the Forgotten Continent to see my brother, Kuja, which is in alliance with one of your old enemies. I think his name was...." Zidane looks at the piece of paper that he had sitten next to him, "Majin Buu."

"Great," Goken said, "Majin Buu is a tough person. It was a good thing that you did call me."

"Yeah, but you are probably tired. Why you go lay down for a bit?" Zidane asks.

"I will be fine for now, sir," Goken said, "by the way, who is 'Dagger' that you were talking about?"

"Oh, Dagger is my girlfriend, which she is also known as Queen Garnet, but I have gotten used to calling her Dagger, which she has gotten used to hearing. I hope to marry soon, so don't say anything. I want it to be a surprise," Zidane said, chuckling a bit.

"Ok, sir, but is there anyone else going on this trip?" Goken asks.

"As the matter of fact, yes," Zidane said, nodding his head, "Vivi, Freya, Sir Fratley, Steiner, Eiko, and Amarant are also going," Zidane said, "they are all in the guest room, with Dagger. I was susposed to wait for you, then join them. They wanted you to come."

"I will follow you sir," Goken said.

"Please, no sir either, it is just Zidane."

"Ok....Zidane."

Goken follows behind Zidane, which leads him down the circular staircase, to a door that lead to a locker room. Zidane said, "Ok, through this door, is the royal meeting room." Goken nodded, and opened the big brass door and went inside, followed by Zidane. Everyone turned to see Goken enter, followed by Zidane. "Hello, you must be Goken," Dagger said, as Zidane walked over to her.

"Yes, ma'am, I am," Goken said, bowing. "You must be Queen Garnet."

"Yes I am, but call me Dagger," she said.

'_Geez, these people are picky with names,_' Goken thought.

"...and that's Freya, Amarant, Eiko, Steiner and his girlfriend, Beatrix, which won't be going with us, and that's Vivi, the little back mage, and that," Zidane points invididually until he reached Sir Fratley, "is the King of Burmecia, Sir Fratley."

"Hello," everyone said, except Amarant.

"So you think that you can beat this Majin Buu," Amarant said, shaking his head, "I don't think you can."

"Don't be so sure, my friend, Goku, has beaten him once, but for some strange reason, Buu has regrouped and joined this 'Kuja' character," Goken said, looking at Amarant.

"Well, fight me and I'll find out if you are worthy enough to go with us," Amarant said, snickering a bit under his lips.

"As you wish, sir," Goken said, "but lets take it somewhere else."

"Fine by me," Amarant said, "how about in the forest?"

"That will be fine," Goken said, shaking his head. He turns to Zidane and the others, "hold on to each other's hand, and I will transport us to another place. I can only do this technique twice every 10 years, but I think it is worth it."

Everyone grabbed each other's hand and Goken transported everyone to a deserted forest near the castle. "So, lets go," Goken said.

Amarant grabbed his Duel Claws, which he had hidden under his shirt, "Lets go wimp."

"As you wish," with that, Goken dissappered and reappeared behind Amarant and slammed his fist into the back of Amarant. Amarant gasped for air and fell to the ground. "I didn't want to fight him, but he had to prove his ignorance," Goken said, helping Amarant up. Amarant, being the sore loser that he was, swiped at Goken with his Duel Claws. Goken swiftly regained his footing and slammed his fist into Amarant's rib cage, causing the big man to fall. "Would you please quit?" Goken asks.

"Heh, I think he is worthy..." with that, Amarant was knocked out.

"What did you do to him?" Eiko asks Goken.

"I just knocked the wind out of him, he will regain it within 5 to 10 minutes," Goken said, picking up Amarant and transporting them back to the royal meeting room. Goken laid Amarant on the couch that was on the far-left hand corner of the room.

"Goken, you are very strong," Zidane said. '_Better also keep it quiet about what we talked aobut earlier, I am also strong,_' Zidane said under his breath.

"What was that Zidane?" Dagger asks.

"Nothing," Zidane said.

"No, it was something. Goken, what did he say?" Dagger asks Goken, who looked at Zidane. Zidane gave a piercing glaze at Goken.

"He didn't say anything, ma'am," Goken said, after a few minutes.

"Zidane...." Dagger said, in a threatening tone.

"What?!" Zidane asked in a loud voice.

"You better not be lying to me, you know I will kick your butt..." Dagger hissed.

__

'That is another thing' Zidane whispered, _'She CAN kick my butt.'_

Goken chuckled at Zidane's remark, but then turned his attention to Dagger, "When are we going to leave for the Forgotten Continent?"

"Tomorrow morning," Dagger said, going over to Zidane and placing her hand on his shoulder, "so, Goken, get some rest, we will see you in the morning."

"Ok," Goken said.

"Goken?" Vivi asks.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" Vivi asks.

"I am 17 years old, why do you ask?"

"Because you look...a lot older."

"How old do I look?" Goken asks, looking at everyone.

"I am not going to answer that question," Steiner said, going out of the room with Beatrix, "come, Beatrix, time for our rounds."

"Ok, hun," Beatrix said, grabbing the hilt of her Save the Queen.

"You looked like about 25," Eiko said.

"I say about 23," Freya said, nodding her head.

"About 21," Fratley said.

"Ok, it's time to leave Goken so he can get some rest. Go to the top of the stairs and to the left, not the right. Go through the double doors and go to the left. That is the guest room. Dagger and I will be across the way, if you need anything," Zidane said.

"I'll just follow you," Goken said.

Goken follows Dagger and Zidane, which went the same way that Zidane was pointing out. Goken says, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Goken," Dagger said, as Zidane unlocked the door and they went into the room.

'_Man these people are different,_' Goken thought as he walked into the guest room. "There's a bed, I guess I need to get some sleep." Goken changes from his orange suit, which Gohan gave him before he left, and folds it up. Then he jumps into bed and turns out the light. He gets confortable and thinks, '_Tomorrow, I face Buu for the second time, but what about this Kuja character....._'

***In Zidane and Dagger's Room***

"I don't know," Dagger said, "he's seem like a nice man, but can he get the job done?"

"I think he can, after what he done to Amarant," Zidane said, taking off all of his clothes and jumping into bed with only his boxers on, his tail twitching when he jumped in, "I think he would be a powerful person, like me."

"Get over it, Zidane," Dagger said, putting on her nightgown and slipping in bed, next to Zidane, "I love you that much, but after seeing Goken, you are still a wussy."

Zidane sticks out his tongue, and Dagger takes it and french kisses him for a long, passionate time, "Lets get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day."

"Yeah, time for you to settle things up with Kuja."

"Yeah, it has been a year since that time, but he still is plotting. Who is this Majin Buu person? Goken seems to know who he is."

"Lets ask him, tomorrow," Dagger said, flipping out the light and curling up with Zidane.

"Good ideal," Zidane said, turning out his own light and curling up next to Dagger. "Goodnight, Dagger..."

"Goodnight Zidane," she replies. With that, they fall fell asleep, in peace for the last time in a while.


	2. Preparations with Regent Cid

****

Chapter 2

Preparations with Regent Cid

Goken rises as the sun starts to come over the horizon. He peers out the window, seeing the sun rise over the huge sword. '_Time to get up,_' he thought, going over where he put his bags. He unzipped his bag and looks at all of the clothes that he has in there. "Hmmm, I wonder what to wear?" he asked himself, pulling out a blue T-shirt and orange pants. He tied his tennis shoes when his door opened.

"Good morning Goken," Dagger said, going over to his bed and sitting down, looking up at the tall guy.

"Good morning," Goken said, putting on his other shoe.

"I have a question, actually me and Zidane both had this question?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Majin Buu?" Dagger asks, looking at the saiyan.

"He is a very fearful creature. He looks like a child, but packs amazing power. We defeated him once, but I don't know how he got back together," Goken said, shaking his head and looking back at Dagger.

"Oh," Dagger said, amazed by what Goken said, "would you be able to defeat him again?" she asks.

"Probably, but it depends on how strong he has gotten," Goken said, "now I got a question for you."

"Yes, what is it?" Dagger asks.

"Who is this Kuja?" Goken asks, slipping on his orange top over his blue shirt. He puts on his wrist bands as well.

"Kuja is the nemisis of Zidane. They are brothers, one evil and one good. It all started about 2 years ago, but it is too hard to explain. He is very powerful, from what our sources say, and this Majin Buu is very strong. No wonder Kuja joined him," Dagger said, standing up and going to the door, "anyways, breakfast will be soon, go to the Grand Dining Room when you are ready, I think Zidane is already down there with Eiko."

"Yes ma'am," Goken said, bowing.

When Dagger left, Goken looks out the window, "Is this Kuja as strong as Buu? I wonder who or what he looks like? Does he look like King Zidane? I need to find out." Goken looks out the window and sees the sun rise over the horizon from the east. "Well, I guess I need to head down to the dining room." Goken walks out the door and turns left. He knows that he had seen the dining room on the way in, so he goes down the circular staircase back to the boxed hallway. He goes down the double stairs and hears voices to the right of him, "That must be where they are at," he says in a low tone. He walks in, and sees Amarant, Zidane, and Eiko sitting at the huge, well decorated table.

"Good morning, Goken," Zidane said, nodding.

"Hello," Goken said, turning his glaze toward Amarant, "Sorry for what I done yesterday."

"I had it coming to me," Amarant said, laughing, "I need to learn to shut my mouth when someone powerful than me takes me on."

"Man, got beat twice in the row by people stronger than him, what a pitty," Zidane said, "why didn't you learn your lesson with me?"

"Because I can still beat you."

"Oh yeah, lets take it out back!"

"Lets go."

"Guys, would you quit it, before I kick both of your butts," Dagger said, walking in behind Goken.

"Hahahaha, Dagger if you can try, go for it," Amarant said.

"Amarant, sir, I would watch what I say, Zidane said-"

"Goken!" Zidane warned very violently.

"Sorry sir," Goken said.

"What did Zidane say?" Dagger said, giving Zidane an evil look.

"I promise that I wouldn't say anything," Goken said.

"You better tell me, I order you to," Dagger said, snapping at Goken.

'_I have to tell her,_' Goken thought, "He said that you can kick his butt, but he can kick yours as well."

"Oh really?" Dagger turns to Zidane, "is that so?"

"Now wait a minute...Goken now you asked for it!" Zidane snapped.

"If you do anything to him, I will kick your butt," Dagger warned Zidane.

"This is getting good," Amarant said, "does anyone have any popcorn?"

"SHUT UP AMARANT!!" Zidane yelled.

"Yeah, whatever Zidane, just come over here and make me," Amarant said, as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Here is your popcorn, sir," Goken said, smiling.

"GOKEN!!" Zidane yelled.

"Sorry sir, he asked for some popcorn," Goken said, lowering his head a bit.

Regent Cid walked into the room as this mess was going on. He notices the saiyan immediately and taps Goken on the shoulder. Goken turned his head and nodded, "You must be Regent Cid?" Goken asks politely.

"Yes, I am," Cid said, "and you must be the infamous Goken."

"Yes sir," Goken said. Goken felt something and ducked as a pie went sailing over his head and hits Regent Cid in the face. All you hear is a bunch of gasps and a laugh from Amarant.

"Now, if you people mind, I would like to start the briefing," Cid said, muffled under the whip cream.

"Sorry, uncle," Dagger said, going over to her uncle and taking the pie crust off his face.

"Goken, how did you know when to duck?" Cid asked after the pie was removed from his face.

"I was able to sense what was going on, and I sensed that the pie was heading this direction. I also knew who threw it," Goken said, turning his glaze to Zidane and Dagger, "they both threw it," he points to the two.

"Well, anyhow, lets get down to business," Cid said, sitting at the head of the table. "As you all know, Kuja joined Majin Buu just a short time ago. They are in Ispen's Castle on the Forgotten Continent. You also know what Buu's power's are very powerful compared to ours. He has blown up almost the whole Outer Continent, including Conte Petie and the Black Mage Village...."

"No!" Vivi screamed, as he started to cry.

Goken puts an arm around Vivi, "They are not dead; they are still alive."

"How do you know?" Vivi asks, between sobs.

"I can feel their life energy."

Regent Cid turns to Goken, "Can he be stopped?"

"Yes, but it will take a long time. I can't tell you how powerful he is. The last time I fought him, he darn neared killed me, but as you can see, I am still here, and I have gotten a lot stronger," Goken said.

"Ok, we need to get to the Forgotten Continent before more people get killed by Buu," Cid said, standing up.

"...and Kuja as well!" Zidane yelled, standing up and grabbing his Ultima Weapon from his leaning place and sheaths it on his back, "Lets go! Get on the Hilda Garde 3!"

They all run out the door, through the double doors, and through the town. They get to the town enterance and gets stopped by the guards, "Where are you going, your Majesty?"

"We are going out for a while, General Beatrix and Captain Steiner are staying behind to watch Alexandria," Dagger said, bowing and bypassing the guards as well as everyone else.

They all climb aboard the Hilda Garde 3 and heads toward the Forgotten Continent. They see smoke rise from the sea, "What is that?" Zidane asks Goken.

"Not a thing, sir," Goken said, "Just keep going!"

"Erin! To the Ispen's Castle on the Forgotten Continent!" Regent Cid said.

"Roger!" Erin exclaimed, going full speed ahead to Ispen's Castle. They land within minutes and they stare up the huge stairs that is Ispen's Castle.

(I know the chapters aren't very big, but this is somewhat of my prologue to Wedding of Zidane and Dagger. I know, if you have read the Wedding, it doesn't have Goken in it, but I am not finished with that story yet...and don't worry, he will be there.)


End file.
